


Re(TREAT)

by unhoelyaeri



Series: JUNGEN TANGINA KA [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, TANGINA, ano nanaman 'to, handjobs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoelyaeri/pseuds/unhoelyaeri
Summary: that fic with the lollipop but part two





	Re(TREAT)

Months after ng insidenteng yun hindi pa rin siya kinakausap ni Kyungsoo. Tuwing magkakasalubong sila sa room or kahit sa hallways iiwas ito agad at pupunta sa kabilang direksyon. Pag magkasama naman sila sa groupings hindi niya kinakausap si Jongin at agarang tinatapos ang kailangan nilang gawin.

 

_ Huh, natakot? _

 

Natatawa at naaaliw man siyang panuoring umiwas sakanya si Kyungsoo medyo kinabahan na rin siya dahil baka galit ito or na-offend. Despite what you may think disenteng tao naman si Jongin.  _ Ang dumi rin kasi ng bibig niya nun eh. Sorry not sorry.  _ Kaya naman he decided na kakausapin niya ito no matter what. Para malinaw na rin ang lahat.

 

After mag ring ng bell for their last class agad niyang nilapitan si Kyungsoo na nag-aayos ng gamit sa unahan at tinapik sa likod. Mukhang nagulat naman ito dahil nalaglag niya yung books na hawak niya. Agad siyang tumulong pulutin yung gamit sa sahig.

 

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sabi niya habang inaabot kay Kyungsoo yung books. Halatang nagulat naman ito nang marinig niya ang boses ni Jongin. 

 

“Ah okay lang. Sige I have to go, bye.” Dali-dali nitong inayos yung gamit niya at lumabas ng room pero dahil nga may unfinished business sila sinundan niya si Kyungsoo.

 

“Wait lang. I have something to tell you.” Hinawakan niya yung braso nito upang pigilan maglakad palayo. Nanatiling nakatalikod sa kanya si Kyungsoo pero di ito naglakad palayo kaya naman he took it as his cue to talk.

 

“Sorry for what happened months ago. Kung gusto mo kalimutan yun okay lang. Pero it’s so unlike you to act shy and awkward kasi diba headstrong ka? Don’t let me hinder your everyday routine or whatever.” 

 

He realized he meant his words. Maybe it was too much kahit naman na walang sinabi si Kyungsoo after. Ilang segundo makalipas, narinig niya ang mahinang tawa ni Kyungsoo. Nilingon siya nito with a smug look on his face.

 

“Ganun ka ba ka-gwapo or ka-importante para baguhin ko sarili ko para sayo? Excuse me, Jongin Kim, it wasn’t that great para mahiya ako tuwing nakikita kita. Wala ngang nangyari eh. I don’t know what you think you saw pero di kita iniiwasan I just have things to do kasi unlike you I do care about my studies. At isa pa,” 

 

Lumapit siya kay Jongin at bumulong.

 

“It was unsatisfying.” 

 

Putangina. 

 

At saka lumakad papalayo si Kyungsoo ng tumatawa at umiiling-iling pa.  _ Huh, antayin mo lang Kyungsoo Do. May araw ka din sakin. _

 

Unsatisfying my ass, bilis mo ngang nilabasan. 

 

“You can lie all you want Kyungsoo pero at the end of the day it’ll be you begging. Not me.” Pahabol na sigaw niya to which binigyan lang siya ni Kyungsoo ng middle finger. 

 

_ That’s what I like about you. Isa kang malaking challenge. _

 

Umalis si Jongin with a plan on his mind. A plan to fuck Kyungsoo and make him beg for it. Yung tipong nakakaubos ng yabang at dignidad. Para he knows his place with Jongin. It’s about time someone gets him off his high horse.  _ Hopefully si Jongin naman sakyan niya.  _

 

\--

  
  


The next day in-announce ng professor nila na they’re having a retreat. A fucking retreat na akala mo’y bata pa sila. It ruined his day kaya naman nakakunot noo lang siya the whole time they’re discussing what it would be all about.

 

“...Kyungsoo Do and Jongin Kim.”

 

Nag-snap out siya sa daydream niya nang marinig niya ang pangalan nilang dalawa. He looked around and saw people nodding their heads in agreement.  _ Agreement about what? _

 

_ Shit, ano meron? _

 

“Okay it’s settled then kayo ang team leaders ng whole class. Thank you, class dismissed.” Pagkalabas ng prof nila agad niyang kinalabit si Krystal which was the nearest person in the vicinity na nagtetake down ng notes.  _ Naglecture ba si Miss? Bat nagnonotes ‘to? _

 

“Krystal, ano meron kanina?” He gave her a charming smile para naman iwas sa mataray na tingin nito. 

 

“Hindi ka na naman nakikinig?”  _ Ah, the usual answer. _

 

“Sorry na, you know I never listen.” Tumigil ito sa pagsusulat at tumingin kay Jongin.

 

“Well, nagpapili kasi si Miss ng magiging team leaders. Smart and Strong daw so that may balance kasi camping yung retreat natin. Eh we figured out na since varsity player ka ng swimming team you’d be fit enough to help Kyungsoo in terms of buhat, physical stuff and you’re pretty smart too when you put your mind to it.” 

 

She seemed to realize na somehow attractive si Jongin dahil hinead to toe niya si ito tapos kinindatan.  _ Oh no, no no no, I don’t swing the RIGHT way. I’m gay for fuck’s sake.  _

 

Binigyan niya na lang ito ng tipid na ngiti at dali-daling lumabas ng room nila. Fuck that was creepy. Sakto naman naabutan niya pa si Kyungsoo sa hallway kaya nilapitan niya.

 

“Hey.” 

 

Hindi siya pinansin nito at nagpatuloy lang sa paglalakad. Pumunta na lang si Jongin sa harap niya kaya napatigil ito. Iritado niyang tinignan si Jongin,

 

“What do you need?” Nakakunot ang noo nito at nakacross yung arms, a very Kyungsoo pose. It almost looks cute, if not annoying on most days. 

 

“Well, marami pero masama bang kausapin ka about the upcoming retreat? After all, team leaders tayo.” This retreat looks a whole lot better this way. Madaming opportunities for him to get his revenge.

 

“Which was a stupid decision by the way. Aasa ka lang naman sakin kasi dun ka magaling diba?” 

 

Nilapitan niya ito at saka bumulong.

 

“Just because you did all the work, ikaw na magaling. Remember, di pa ko nag-uumpisa and by the time I’m done with you sisiguraduhin kong iiyak ka at magpapasalamat ka.” Nagstep back si Kyungsoo at sinamaan siya ng tingin.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Sa tuwa kasi I’m reliable you know? See you around.” At saka siya umalis feeling smug as fuck kasi for the second time (the lollipop being the first time) natameme si Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin- 1

Kyungsoo- 0

 

It starts.

  
  


\--

  
  


Mabilis na dumating ang weekend kung kelan sila magreretreat. Kahit na he hated the thought at first, ngayon he can’t wait na makarating sila sa Baguio kasi  _ roommates sila ni Kyungsoo _ . 

 

_ “Guys a few reminders before we board the bus. 12 am is your curfew for the first 6 days then sa last day we’ll give you the freedom to roam around Baguio na, wag lang kayo magtagal sa session road (alam na). Remember that the reason why we’re doing this retreat is to enhance and strengthen the bond between you and your classmates. I’ll be passing around a list with all the necessary informations you’ll need like which room you are in and who you are with. If you have any questions please ask me before we enter the bus para walang sabog na naman.”  _

 

_ Unang inabot kela Jongin at Sehun yung board and natuwa siya because his name is at the top. _

 

_ Next to Kyungsoo’s name.  _

 

_ Pinasa niya ito sa likod nila which coincidentally ay si Kyungsoo at ang maingay niyang bestfriend na si Baekhyun. _

 

_ “Oh my god, Soo. Roommates kayo ni papi Jongin?!” Narinig niyang sigaw nito mula sa likod nila. Napangiti naman siya sa tinawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Papi pala ah. _

 

_ “Fuck.”  _

 

_ Ha, talagang i-fufuck kita. Antay ka lang. _

 

_ “Miss?” Narinig niya tawag ni Kyungsoo from his back at saka ito lumapit sa prof nila. _

 

_ “Can’t I switch rooms with someone else?”  _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “I don’t feel comfortable sharing a room with him.” At saka niya tinignan ng masama si Jongin. Lalakad pa lang sana siya palapit sa kanila para i-defend ang sarili niya ng biglang tumawa ang prof nila. _

 

_ “You two are the main reason why we need to have this retreat. Dahil dito I think I’ll pair you up quite often na.” Umalis na yung prof nila at nanlumo si Kyungsoo while triumphant naman si Jongin kasi yes roommates pa din sila. _

 

_ “Fuck me.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo, iritado ang mukha. Ngumisi lang si Jongin at sinabi, _

 

_ “Oh I will.” _

 

_ Namula naman si Kyungsoo at natawa si Baekhyun. Tangina. _

 

_ Jongin- 2 _

_ Kyungsoo- 0 _

  
  


Kaya eto sila ngayon magkatabi sa likod ng bus, bored with the company of each other kasi hindi siya pinapansin ni Kyungsoo. Galit na naman hays kung lahat ng galit na yan sa tite niiya nilagay edi sana masaya pa. Arte. 

 

_ “Kyungsoo, go sit with Jongin. Plan some games and topics na mapag-uusapan during the campfire tonight.”  _

 

Kasalanan niya bang may sapak yung prof nila at pinagtatabi sila kahit ayaw nila- ni Kyungsoo lang pala na katabi siya. Hindi naman siya yung namimilit. 

 

“We’re supposed to be planning shit out, you know?” Bulong niya rito. Hindi siya sinagot ni Kyungsoo at nag-earphones na lang. He’s trying his best to deal with the temperamental guy pero nauubos din pasensya niya. He should’ve insisted on sitting with Sehun.

 

Nabibwisit na rin si Jongin kasi  _ ang bitch ah  _ daig pa babae during their red days. And he knows all about that kasi both of his siblings are girls. Hindi na lang din niya pinansin si Kyungsoo and he continued reading the book Sehun gave him a while ago. Talent niya magbasa while on a moving vehicle.

 

Maya-maya pa naramdaman niya napasandal sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Tinignan niya ito at kaya naman pala, he fell asleep there’s no way the guy would willingly sleep on his shoulders. Napansin niya naman na medyo uncomfortable yung position nito at dahil mabait siya inayos niya yung pagkakahiga ni Kyungsoo sa shoulders niya at kinuha yung sweater niya at pinatong sa balikat nito.

 

“Akalain mo yun, cute ka pala at times.” Bulong niya habang hinahawi ang buhok nito paalis ng mukha niya. Ang puti, ang kinis, ang pula at ang plump ng labi, ang haba din ng lashes. Tangina lalake ba talaga ‘to si Kyungsoo bakit ang ganda? Mukha pa siyang inosente pag tulog. Huh, sobrang layo dun sa  _ lollipop incident.  _

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at gumalaw siya kaya napaatras bigla si Jongin dahilan para tuluyang magising si Kyungsoo. 

 

Umayos ito ng upo at nag-inat, kinusot kusot niya pa yung mata niya at holy shit ang cute. Nung talagang nakadilat na ang mata niya narealize niya ata kung ano yung cause ng pagkagising niya kasi tumingin siya kay Jongin ng gulat at namula.

 

Fuck. Ang dami niyang naalala.

 

Naalala niya yung pagkapula ng mukha ni Kyungsoo while he was giving the lollipop the blowjob of his life. Yung pagkapula ng labi niya. Yung desperation sa mata niya. Yung unshed tears. Ilang beses ginamit ni Jongin yung scene na yun sa pagjajakol. It never failed him.

 

Kahit ngayon kasi fuck, tinitigasan si Jongin. At hindi dahil sa lamig ng aircon ng bus. 

 

Bakit ngayon pa?

 

Nanatili silang nakatingin sa isa’t isa pero naputol din yun ng biglang sumigaw si Baekhyun. 

 

“Hoy Chanyeol pagkain ko yan!” Out of reflex dahil ayaw niyang may makakita, kinuha ni Jongin yung sweater niya na pinantakip niya kanina kay Kyungsoo nung nilalamig at tinakip sa lap niya. 

 

At syempre napatingin si Kyungsoo dun. Nung nakita niya yung noticeable bump kasi gago bakit nag sweats siya, ngumisi ito.

 

“Have a problem down there?” Kasabay ng pagsabi niya ng down ay ang pagpunta din ng mata niya bandang crotch ni Jongin. 

 

“Wala ka na dun. Malamig lang.” Sabi niya. Umayos siya ng upo kahit sobrang uncomfortable ng semi hard-on niya. 

 

“Sure.” Nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo na kinalaunan ay nag earphones na lang uli at tumingin sa bintana. 

 

Few minutes passed at kahit kalmado na si Jongin his dick doesn’t share the same sentiment. Ang dami niyang napapansin, yung neck ni Kyungsoo na sobrang sarap iwanan ng marks, speaking from experience ‘to. Yung kamay niya na surely hindi masasakop yung buong tite ni Jongin. Yung labi niya na kanina niya pa nililick. 

 

Something’s up.

 

Bukod sa tite niya of course. 

 

“Kyungsoo.” Tinawag ito ng teacher nila pero syempre hindi iyon narinig ni Kyungsoo kasi nga naka earphones siya. Kinalabit niya ito pero tinignan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at bumalik sa hindi pagpansin sa kanya. 

 

Tinanggal niya yung earphones sa tenga ni Soo sabay bulong.

 

“Tawag ka ni Miss.” Nag freeze up si Kyungsoo sa ginawa niya kaya naman napangiti siya. Aayos na sana siya ng upo pero bigla siyang hinawakan ni Kyungsoo sa balikat. Agad niyang tinignan ito at natakot siya ng slight sa ngiti na meron si Kyungsoo.

 

And fuck he’s right kasi maya-maya pinadaan niya yung likod ng palad niya sa bulge ni Jongin. Mag ggroan na sana siya pero tinakpan ni Kyungsoo yung bibig niya. 

 

“Pag ikaw narinig.” Banta niya kay Jongin na agad namang tumingin sa mga nasa harapan nila. Thankfully walang nakalingon at nakakita sa kanila. Inulit ni Kyungsoo yung pag caress sa bulge niya bago siya tinulak pa-upo. 

 

Naghahabol ng hininga si Jongin habang gulat na gulat. That was quick and unexpected. Yung semi niya ngayon hard na talaga.  _ Tangina bitin tangina talaga. _

 

“Goodluck with that.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo ng nakangisi at saka siya naglakad papunta sa adviser nila. Nasapo naman ni Jongin ang noo niya kasi fuck na carried away siya, in the end siya na naman yung talo at naghahabol.

 

Jongin- 2

Kyungsoo- 1

 

\---

 

Shortly after that, nakarating din sila sa retreat house. Bumaba na din yung dapat bumaba (not the students) at safe na si Jongin around people. After din ng ginawa ni Kyungsoo bumalik siya sa hindi pamamansin.

 

Ang gulo talaga nito ni Miss Lollipop. 

 

At dahil feel ni Jongin gumanti kumuha siya ng lollipop sa bag niya (yes chupa chups xxl) at inabot ito kay Kyungsoo. 

 

“The fuck?” Nakataas kilay na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang siya naman ay natawa lang. 

 

“Uy lollipop akin na lang, hindi ka naman mahilig diyan Soo.” Inagaw sa kanya ni Baekhyun yung lollipop at saka pumunta sa pila dahil sinabi nung staff.

 

_ Hindi mahilig sa lollipop? _

 

“Well that’s news considering na halos subuin mo ng buo yung lollipop from last time.” Nakangisi niyang sabi kay Kyungsoo. Sabi ko na nga ba eh inner hoe talaga ni Kyungsoo yun.

 

“What happened sa kalimutan na lang yun?” Namumula si Kyungsoo at hindi siya matignan ng diretso. 

 

“Oh but babe ikaw nag-umpisa nito.” Hinawakan niya yung pisngi ni Kyungsoo at nilapit yung mukha niya.

 

“You’re losing.” Sabi niya dito kahit hindi niya maalis ang tingin niya sa labi ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin- 3

Kyungsoo- 1

 

Binitawan niya ang pisngi nito just in time nung mag announce yung staff na pwede na sila pumasok at mag unpack sa rooms nila.

 

Well, here’s to a week full of surprises.

  
  


\--

 

Mabait si Kyungsoo Do. Anak siya ng diyos. Pinalaki siya ng maayos ng magulang niya. Nagsisimba siya kada linggo. Binoboycott niya yung Jollibee kasi regularize workers. Tinutulungan niya yung matatanda na tumawid to the other side of the road. Tinotolerate niya si Baekhyun kahit sobrang sakit na nito sa ulo. 

 

Pero tangina naman nawawala lahat ng prinsipyo niya sa buhay dahil kay Jongin Kim. 

 

And a week with him? Gago kill him na lang. Grabeng torture to lord hindi kaya ‘to ng ass niya baka bigla siyang tumuwad. 

 

Joke lang, prinsipyo Kyungsoo. Morals, Kyungsoo Do. 

 

“Akin yung room by the window.” Narinig niyang sabi ni Jongin. Hindi na lang siya sumagot and instead ininis niya yung isa by going to the bed by the window. 

 

Ha, kanina ka pang gwapo ka ah sinasagad mo ko.

 

“Sorry ako nauna.” Humilata siya sa kama at tumingin sa ceiling with a smirk. 

 

“Well then I guess we can share, yan yung bed na gusto ko eh.” In an instant nasa taas niya na si Jongin with a smile.

 

KYUNGSOO MORALS, REMEMBER.

 

Nagulat man siya hindi niya ito pinahalata and instead tinulak niya si Jongin pero get this sisters hindi nag budge si Kuya batak. So instead mas lumapit lang yung mukha nila sa isa’t isa. 

 

Wow what a view. Sabi nga ni Sister Gabriela  _ my heart loves the view.  _ Dumu dugun dugun siya bes.

 

“Alis.” 

 

Pero dahil Sister din natin si isa pang Gabriela (yung Silang) hindi tayo basta basta magpapatinag sa mga muscle muscle na yan. We’re more than that sizzums.

 

Ang ending nag staring contest sila. Hindi niya matulak si Jongin paalis sa taas niya so hinayaan niya ito.

 

Mangawit ka diyan, kala mo ah.

 

“WOW! Retreat house ‘to hindi motel excuse me lang. Shet Sehun my baby cover your eyes.” Dito mo talaga maaasahan si Baekhyun eh, sa paninira ng buhay ni Kyungsoo at bad timing. Finally, lumayo din si temptation at tumayo na. Umayos naman siya ng upo, yung pang dalagang pilipina yung akala mo walang nangyari.

 

“OA mo.” Maiksing sagot ni Sehun kay Baekhyun na nakakapit sa braso niya. Chansing talaga ‘to si bakla.

 

“Ano kailangan niyo?” Tanong ni Jongin pero mostly kay Sehun lang. Sinenyasan niya naman si Baekhyun na sa labas sila mag-usap. Tumayo siya at iniwan yung magkaibigan sa loob.

 

“Baks.” Pambungad niya kay Baekhyun na nakacross arms at may pang-asar na ngiti.

 

“Landi mo.” Sabi lang ni Baekhyun sa kanya naglakad sila palabas sa may garden banda ng retreat house. Malamig yung panahon pero di ganon kalamig parang Baguio pero di kasing lamig. Tanga lang nasa Baguio nga sila.

 

“Hindi ako makakasurvive dun.” Sabi niya nang makaupo sila sa may bench. Ginulo niya yung buhok niya sabay harap kay Baekhyun.

 

“Baks yung morals ko in danger. Baka magka lollipop incident 2.0 pag kasama ko yun BUONG LINGGO. Imagine the struggle?” 

 

Yes alam ni Baekhyun yung kagagahan niya from last time and this time around sabi niya kay Baekhyun tulungan siya iwasan si Jongin mahirap na baka bigla na lang siya lumuhod out of nowhere. Established na kasi na nawawalan siya ng presence of mind pag andiyan si Jongin. Nagtetake over si Katherine (pangalan ni Baekhyun sa kanya one time na nagpakahoe siya nang malasing siya) ang kanyang inner hoe. 

 

“Pabebe pa kasi gusto mo naman isubo.” Natatawa lang si Baekhyun sa kanya habang nagsoscroll sa phone.

 

“Hindi lang subo.” Bulong niya because akala niya hindi maririnig ni Baek pero joke’s on him.

 

“ANG LANDI LANDI?!” 

 

“Ano ba, not helping.” 

 

“Baks kasi you brought that upon yourself okay? Gusto mo pala ma expi ang glorious dick ni Jongin Kim na kaaway mo ever since birth tapos inaaway mo pa rin? Kink mo ba angry sex?”

 

Hindi siya sumagot.

 

“BAKLA KA. Grabeng revelations ‘to ah hindi ako nanghihingi ng exclusives pero dami kong nalalaman Kyungsoo Elizabeth Do ganyan ka ba pinalaki ng nanay mo?” 

 

“San mo naman nakuha yang Elizabeth.” 

 

“Not the problem here siz. Pero kung ako sayo mukhang nag eenjoy din naman si Jongin kaya continue na lang well that’s if gusto mo yung d.” 

 

“Ayun nga eh, ayoko na kasi he’s gonna use it against me lang. Grades before dicks gago.” Pag-irap niya kay Baekhyun na kanina pa masyadong invested sa phone niya.

 

“Sino ba yan?” Inagaw niya yung phone nito and hello hello two timer si friend.

 

“Chanyeol? And Sehun?” Nakataas kilay niyang tanong sa namumulang Baekhyun sa harap niya. 

 

“Babe at Baby? Creative ah.” Dagdag niya pa. 

 

“Well more Chanyeol than Sehun kasi ang cold cold nun pasalamat siya big dick.” Nanlaki mata niya nung narealize niya yung slip up niya. Natawa na lang siya sa kaibigan, no judgement lahat tayo weak for big dicks oops.

 

\--

 

The day went by fast wala naman masyadong nangyari dahil puro orientations and such lang. Of course magkatabi lang sila ni Jongin either sa harap o sa likod kasi nga  _ leaders _ . Thankfully, his co-leader didn’t try anything nasty kaya smooth sailing naman.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Nakapagprepare na sila ng games and topics to talk about sa campfire na sineset up na nilang dalawa ngayon. Tahimik lang sila as they gather branches sa mini forest sa likod ng retreat house. Malapit na magdilim kaya they had to rush.

 

“Kyungsoo, do you have enough na?” Narinig niyang tawag ni Jongin from the other side. Tinignan niya yung ten or so na branches na hawak niya.  _ Baka pwede na ‘to.  _

 

“Yeah, I think this is enough.” Tumalikod siya and he was greeted by Jongin only wearing a muscle tee at may hawak na 20 plus na branches.

 

Kelan siya naghubad ng button up? How? Where? When? Why? Bakit walang paabiso?

 

Natawa naman si Jongin sa konti ng branches na hawak niya pero ginesture niya na pumunta na sila sa campfire place.

 

Nauna si Jongin sa kanya and thank god kasi ang ganda ng view niya dito. Mas maganda pa sa sunrise or sunset yung pag flex ng muscles ni Jongin sa likod at arms. 

 

Thank you for this blessing lord.

 

Maya-maya pa dumating na rin lahat at nagsettle sa places nila sa big circle. Naglabas ng gitara si Chanyeol at Yixing kaya naman nag-umpisa na yung jamming. 

 

Masaya naman lahat at wala namang mukhang bored so they considered this a success. Mas lumalim pa yung gabi kaya naman nung umalis na yung adviser nila and left them to their own program tumayo na si Jongin at sinabing maglalaro sila ng game.

 

“Okay guys the gist of this game is we pick one of you guys to start off this game and then hahanap kayo ng isa sa circle bawal umulit ah and then you have to ask that person if they love you or not. Pag sinabi nila na no you gotta find another one pero if they say yes, you kiss.”

 

Oh no, that’s not the mechanics tangina naman Jongin. Tumayo siya at lumapit kay Jongin para sana i-correct ito pero pagkalapit niya hinila siya ni Jongin by his waist tapos hinalikan.

 

Nagulat siya at itutulak sana si Jongin palayo pero hinigpitan lang nito yung hawak sa bewang niya at nilaliman yung kiss. 

 

Fuck it. 

 

So he returned the kiss, he opened his mouth when Jongin licked his lips. Yung kamay niya sa shoulder ni Jongin ay pinulupot niya sa neck nito and kiss they did. 

 

When Jongin pulled back some time later he licked his lips and kept his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. Ngumiti siya sa mga taong stunned sa momol display ng supposed enemies sa room nila.

 

“Like that guys.” Sabi niya sa lahat sabay hila kay Kyungsoo paupo sa place nila.

 

Tangina windang pa rin siya. He can’t believe they actually did that in front of everyone. Eventually the game did start. Jongin’s hands went to his thighs some time during the game, hinang hina na si Kyungsoo dun sa kiss to actually scold Jongin so he let it be.

 

Sobrang dami ng nagmomol sa harap nila and ang lakas ng hiyawan ng mga classmates nila. Midnight came and inapproach na sila ng staff na lights off na daw so kailangan na nila matulog sa rooms nila.

 

Takot si Kyungsoo kasi holy fuck ano na morals? Andiyan ka pa ba? May laban pa ba tayo?

 

Nauna siya pumunta sa room nila at iniwan kay Jongin lahat ng clean up. Nasa shower siya nang marinig niyang magsara yung pinto. He finished up pero to his luck hindi niya nadala yung damit niya sa loob ng CR.

 

Ang tanga tanga naman Kyungsoo.

 

He had no choice, lumabas siya ng CR ng nakatowel lang sa waist. Iniwasan niya ng tingin si Jongin na sinusundan naman siya ng tingin.

 

He was drying his hair when he felt arms around his waist. Natigilan siya.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Bulong ni Jongin sa bandang neck niya. 

 

Fuck tangina gago puta leche punyeta ano na?

 

“Jongin, too close.” Sabi niya. Hindi niya ito hinarap pero hindi niya rin tinanggal yung kamay nito sa bewang niya.

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Bulong ni Jongin habang binibigyan siya ng wet kisses all over his neck. Napahigpit yung hawak niya sa knot ng towel niya and eventually he held Jongin’s hands na nasa bewang niya. Pinisil niya yon then removed it from his waist. 

 

Hinarap niya ito at pinulupot yung kamay niya sa thick neck ni Jongin. Sobrang uhaw tignan nito kaya naman wala ng ano ano nag dive na siya.

 

Hinalikan niya ng malalim si Jongin and they battled for dominance pero syempre si Jongin yung nanalo. Hinila yung buhok ni Jongin sa nape and that made the guy moan.

 

Fuck ang sarap pakinggan. Morals what?

 

Lumipat yung halik niya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo and tangina pinaulanan niya yun ng hickeys. 

 

“Hindi mo alam kung gano ko katagal hinantay na magawa ulit ‘to Kyungsoo.” Bulong ni Jongin habang kinakagat at sinisipsip yung weak spot ni Kyungsoo sa leeg niya. Hindi niya mapigilang umungol dahil pinagpala yung bunganga ni Jongin.  _ Bless this guy. _

 

“Jongin.” Hinawakan niya yung mukha ni Jongin at hinarap sa kanya para mahalikan niya ulit yung plump lips nito.

 

Pareho na nilang nararamdaman yung hard-on ng isa’t isa lalo na yung kay Kyungsoo kasi towel lang yung harang. Yung isang kamay niya na nasa nape ni Jongin pinaraan niya sa abs nito at saka nag stop sa crotch area.

 

Tangina tigas na tigas si Jongin. Parang nung sa bus lang pero mas intense.  _ Holy fuck. _

 

Kasabay ng paghagod niya ng tite ni Jongin ay nilick niya yung roof ng mouth nito. Yung groan na pinakawala ni Jongin ay sobrang satisfying para sa inner hoe ni Kyungsoo. Nag pull away siya from his mouth at lumipat sa tenga nito. Nilick niya yung lobe at kinagat lightly.

 

Nilabas niya yung matigas na titi ni Jongin sa joggers nito at pinump ng isang beses. Mukhang nagustuhan ni Jongin yung roughness ng kamay niya dahil isang malakas na ungol uli yung pinakawala nito. 

 

“Shhhh, pag tayo narinig aakalain nila nagjajakol ka sige. Ang dumi dumi Jongin.” Bulong niya sa tenga nito at saka bumaba yung mga halik niya sa leeg ni Jongin. Siya naman yung nag iwan ng hickeys sa leeg nito. Halatang hirap si Jongin magpigil ng moans lalo na nung nagspit si Kyungsoo sa kamay niya para mas madulas yung pag pump niya kay Jongin.

 

And since palaban si Jongin tinanggal niya yung towel sa waist ni Kyungsoo at saka nilamas yung pwet niya. Siya naman yung napaungol dito dahil tangina sakop na sakop ng palad ni Jongin yung malaking pwet niya (thanks to pilates).

 

“Shhhh, baka akalain nila nagjajakol ka din sige ka. Ruined image, Kyungsoo.” Nakasmirk na sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. At dahil napakacheeky niya binilisan niya yung pagjakol sa tite ni Jongin kaya napa throw back ito ng ulo niya at napapikit ng mata. 

 

Ang gandang view. Fap material tangina.

 

More momol and jakolan later narealize ni Kyungsoo na Jongin’s slowly getting what he wanted kaya naman being the annoying shit he is tinigil niya yung pagjakol kay Jongin.

 

Napamoan naman ito in protest at hinump yung leg ni Kyungsoo.  _ Tangina ang hirap naman magpigil dito.  _

 

Hinila niya yung buhok ni Jongin na nagresult lang sa groan pero napadilat naman siya ng mata at tinignan si Kyungsoo. Sobrang libog tignan ni Jongin, namumula na yung lips niya sa kanina pang pagkagat ni Kyungsoo dito tapos ang gulo gulo na rin ng buhok niya. 

 

“Hindi ako ganun ka easy Jongin Kim.” Binigyan niya ulit ito ng malalim ng halik. Isang lick sa roof ng mouth ni Jongin at sa upper lip nito bago niya uli tinulak palayo si Jongin na mukhang gusto pa ng isa. Napatawa siya ng mahina at tinanggal yung kamay ni Jongin sa pwet niya. 

 

“Gusto mo pa?” Malandi niyang tanong sa mukhang high (sa libog) na si Jongin. Tumango ito and he keeps on trying to catch Kyungsoo’s lips na umiiwas pa din.

 

“Bukas.” Kumindat siya dito at tinalikuran saka siya tumuwad at pinulot yung towel sa floor. Narinig niya yung groan ni Jongin nang i-expose niya yung hole niya dito. Nilamas ulit ni Jongin yung pwet niya and god muntik na siyang di makatayo pero with the strength of the marines nakaya naman niya despite the overflowing libog.

 

Tinie niya towel sa waist niya at hinarap si Jongin na blatantly nagjajakol sa harap niya. He looks sinful with his head thrown back, nakanganga and nakapikit. Fuck libog na libog si gago.

 

He left a wet kiss sa leeg ni Jongin at saka siya pumasok sa CR para dun naman magjakol putangina fuck morals na talaga kung may ganon siyang treat at his midst bakit pa ba siya mag iinarte. 

 

Ang counterproductive ng shower niya pero wala eh libog kasi ni Jongin putangina. Pagkatapos niya lumabas na siya and he saw Jongin na nakaboxers na lang. This time around nagbihis na talaga siya ng mabilisan bago pa siya mahila ng kalibugan that is Jongin Kim.

 

“Uhm Soo.” Mahinang bulong ni Jongin from the other side of the room. Napaangat naman siya ng tingin at tumigil sa pagsoscroll ng phone niya. He’s fiddling with the hem of his shirt and holy shit ang cute, asan na yung malibog at maharot na Jongin Kim kanina?

 

“I just wanna say sorry sa kanina.” 

 

“Don’t mind it. Basta don’t pull another shit like that in public again.” Sabi niya dito.

 

“In public lang?” Nagbago ang boses ni Jongin,  _ tangina ang bilis naman nito magpalit anyo. _

 

“Ewan ko sayo.” Humiga na siya at tinalikuran ito. Maya maya pa naramdaman niyang nag dip yung bed and then he felt arms around his waist.

 

Agad siyang umupo at tinignan si Jongin na nakahiga sa tabi niya.

 

“Woah there, we may be fucking around pero cuddles are not included. Hindi kita boyfriend.” Natatawa niyang sabi dito. Ngumisi lang si Jongin at hinawakan siya sa chin bago hinila ulit sa isang deep kiss. He pulled away at saka tumayo.

 

“Sayo na nanggaling yan ah, we’ll be fucking around.” Nakangiting sabi nito.

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

“Sa libog mong yan, walang safe.” Sabi niya na lang.

 

“Sure Kyungsoo. Keep acting as if you don’t want this as well when in fact ikaw nga laging nag-umpisa nito.” Humiga na ito sa kama niya at humarap kay Kyungsoo.

 

“And also, I’m keeping in mind all the times you left me hanging. Can’t wait to fuck you para ikaw naman kawawa.” Ngumisi ito before tumalikod.

 

_ Tangina ang hot. I can’t wait? _

 

Wow character development, Kyungsoo. Katherine pasok.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy hayok neyshen :-)


End file.
